


Hi

by bixgchan



Series: daddy tobio + momma sho [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Omegaverse, Phone Conversations, professional volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Tobio's out of town for the weekend and he only has his dumbass teammates as company. <i> "I want to go home, damn it." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting daily! Goal: 17 fics. (This series would supposedly be completed by the 13th of June.)  
> I made a thread ([ kagehina daily fic self challenge thread ](https://twitter.com/brdgxtt/status/736555754451177472)) if you want to keep track. LOL

There were still six hours left into the drive to where they were supposed to go but Tobio already wants to go home. He stretches his legs out as long as he can at the tight space that Coach Ukai’s van can possibly provide him when there are eight other people seated inside the vehicle.

“Tell me again why we had to go there together and not just take our own cars.” Tobio groans from the very back of the van. “And also, why the fuck am I at the very back?”

Multiple voices immediately erupt from almost everyone in the van, but Bokuto’s boisterous voice topped it all off and he was screaming something that had to do with the McDonald’s drive-thru they just passed.

Eventually, Daichi boomed his Alpha voice over them to shut them up.

(It worked.)

“Thanks, Daichi.” Ukai says from the driver’s seat.

“Anytime.” The captain replies.  

“First of all we’re going together for PR and also because if I let you drive on your own you won’t even bother to come.” Ukai states matter-of-factly. Kageyama opens his mouth to deny it but was abruptly cut off by everyone suddenly voicing their own complaints.

(For like, seven seconds.)

_Why the fuck are we using your van, coach? Can you please move your ass a bit, Kentarou? What’s that supposed to mean, Haiba? CAN WE PLEASE GET MCDONALD’S? Shut the fuck up, Bokuto, Wendy’s is better. HOW DARE YOU, TSUTOMU._

“Guys, please.” Daichi tries, but his voice was a little muffled from his seat at the front and no one can be bothered to pay attention either. Tobio slumps in his seat, taking out his phone from the small carry-on duffel bag he had with him and proceeded to text his husband.

_10:16 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby** : I want to go home. _

_10:16 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** See you tomorrow, then.      _

_10:17 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby** : Why are you so mean to me?_

_10:19 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** I am not!_

_10:19 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby** : Haha jk, babe. How’s Tobi doing?_

_10:20 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** He’s doing fine, although he cried a few hours after you left. I think he misses you._

_10:21 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby** : That’s it I’m going home. _

_10:21 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** Honey, please. _

_10:22 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby:** I’ll video call when I get to the hotel. _

_10:23 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** Looking forward to it. You should sleep in the van and rest. _

Tobio scoffs, listening to his teammates still screaming at each other.

_10:24 AM, Message sent to **Shobaby:** Sure I’ll try. Love you._

_10:25 AM, Message from **Shobaby:** Talk to you later. Love you too. _

*

“ARE WE THERE YET?”

“Bokuto, for the umpteenth time, shut up.”

*

They arrived at the city at four in the afternoon and had promptly surveyed the area in which they were playing the professional volleyball team that branched out from Osaka. The match was going to be an evening game, and from what Tobio gathered from the managers, the tickets to the game sold out so they should be prepared for the loud crowd.

An hour after that they had to  attend a meeting with their sponsors and Tobio is a hundred percent sure no one but Daichi and Ukai knew what was going on the whole forty-five minutes they were with the men who were wearing tailored suits.

As a form of formality, they met up with the opposing team right after that and had gone for a twelve-mile run around the town before the team was finally able to get to the hotel they were staying at, dragging their tired bodies to their own assigned rooms while listening to Daichi’s announcements about dinner with half an ear.

Once Tobio reaches his own room, room 141, he takes note, he promptly kicks the door open and drops all his luggage on the tiled floor before fainting face-first and fully-clothed on the couch situated in the sitting-area.

Okay, he didn’t exactly _faint_ but it was the closest he was to it.

Tobio contemplates a few thoughts in his head, he can just fall asleep here and worry about the sore muscles later, but then a sudden fact passes through his brain and he’s suddenly up and about, tugging his phone from one of his pockets and initiating a video call with Shouyou.

He watches as the black screen that indicates Shouyou lights up, and he drinks in the sight of his omega wearing one of his sweaters and looking like he just came out of a shower. “Hi.” Shouyou greets, smiling softly.

Tobio smiles back, plopping himself on the couch in a more comfortable position and resting his phone on his abdomen, looking back at the screen. “Hi.” He breathes out.

*

At some point, probably half an hour into the video call, Tobio hears the baby cry from the other side and Shouyou immediately carries his phone with him to the nursery, climbing inside the baby’s crib and lying down beside the sobbing child.

“Why is he crying?” Tobio asks, looking at how Shouyou tries to lie down properly in the tiny area. “He just woke up from his nap,” He replies, finally finding a good spot to lay his head on and holding his phone up so that he can get Tobi in the camera frame. “Baby, look, it’s daddy!” Hinata sings, and Tobi’s deep blue eyes blink up lazily at the Alpha, and just like that the baby’s cries slowly diminishes.

“Hi, Tobi, had a nice nap, buddy?” Tobio sings back, crooning a soothing tone from the back of his throat that would help soothe his omega and also his child. Shouyou visibly relaxes at the sound, crooning back, and Tobi had finally stopped crying after that. “He sure did, didn’t you, Tobi?” Shouyou replies, kissing the baby’s cheek and nuzzling his curls.

“Have you eaten?” Tobio asked, aiming the question at his husband. Shouyou hums, nodding, “I made myself a salad.”

“How ‘bout Tobi?” Tobio asks, concerned.

“Don’t worry, Alpha, I fed your child myself.” Shouyou chides jokingly, and Tobio feels a little bad about suddenly thinking of his husband’s nipples at that statement. _What the fuck, get yourself together._ But then Tobio remembers a rather vivid memory of Shouyou writhing underneath him as Tobio greedily suckles on his nipples, lapping up his sweet milk.

“ _Damn it.”_ Tobio mutters, and Shouyou perks up. “What was that?”

Tobio shakes his head, “Nothing.” He mumbles.

They talk for another half an hour, and there was a moment in which Shouyou lets Tobi hold the phone and the baby kept on licking the screen so Shouyou had to intervene, laughing wholeheartedly. Tobio listens to Shouyou sing a lullaby to put Tobi back to sleep, and Tobio hums along at the familiar tune.

Once the baby was asleep, Shouyou whispers, “Good luck at the game.”

“We’ll win, for sure.” Tobio replies confidently.

“Yeah.” The omega agrees. After a few moments Shouyou sighs, “I miss you already.”

Tobio’s heart aches at that. “Me too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Good night, love.”

“Sleep tight. Love you. Kiss Tobi for me.”

“Okay. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit earlier than usual, hope none of ya'll mind. LOL (Yay! Baby Tobi! I really wanted to write even just a little bit of him. Hahahahaha)
> 
> I have a rough lay-out of the fics I'm (currently) writing for this series. It looks a little bit something like this:
> 
> Day 4: Hi (this one)  
> Day 5: Honeymoon (rated: M)  
> Day 6: _Untitled_ (rated: T; hurt/comfort; high school verse)  
>  Day 7: _Untitled_ (rated: E; heat cycle; pro volleyball verse)  
>  Day 8: _Untitled_ (rated: T; fluff; pro volleyball verse)  
>  Day 9: Partner (rated: T; fluff; new OC; Tobi-centric)
> 
> and a bunch more that i have in my drafts. LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading, see ya'll tomorrow! :-D


End file.
